La robe blanche
by Friday Queen
Summary: Un beau jour Kara se rend compte que Cat ne porte pas de sous-vêtements au travail.
Note : Une idée m'est venue en lisant le tumblr de _cats-useless-diary_ que je vous recommande fortement si ne connaissait pas :)

Disclaimer : Supergirl ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

 **La robe blanche**

Cat avait une robe blanche aujourd'hui et Kara ne pu empêcher un frisson la parcourir en le remarquant. Elle aimait sa patronne en blanc, en fait elle aimait sa patronne dans à peu près toutes les couleurs cependant le blanc avait un effet particulier sur elle. Cat tendit la main pour prendre son café tout en lui donnant une longue liste d'instructions. Kara attrapa rapidement sa tablette pour écrire en suivant Cat. Tout en tapant distraitement elle laissa ses yeux errer sur la silhouette de Cat avant de s'attarder quelque peu sur ses fesses. Elle se demanda alors comment sa patronne pouvait porter quelque chose qui la moulait tant. Que portait-elle comme sous vêtement pour lui faire de telles fesses ? Inconsciemment elle activa sa super vision et se rendit compte que Cat ne portait pas de sous vêtements ! Elle trébucha en conséquence et se sentit chuter dans le bureau de Cat. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait se remettre sur ses pieds en utilisant sa vitesse cependant cela voudrait dire s'exposer en tant que Supergirl devant tout le monde. Elle décida donc de se laisser tomber disgracieusement sur le sol, de plus cela lui laissait le temps de se remettre de l'information qu'elle venait d'apprendre : Cat Grant ne portait rien sous sa robe ! Comment allait-elle passer le reste de la journée à travailler avec elle tout en sachant cela ? Est-ce que c'était la première fois que cela arrivait ?

" Keira ? " S'exclama Cat, mi-inquiète mi-amusée.

Kara leva les yeux et vit sa patronne près elle, la robe légèrement trop proche d'elle. Si elle s'avançait de quelques pas elle pourrait littéralement voir de ses propres yeux ce qu'il y avait sous la robe de Cat. Elle se leva donc précipitamment.

" Je suis désolée Miss Grant. " Dit-elle.

Elle s'éloigna physiquement de Cat en espérant que ses pensées inappropriées allaient s'en aller avec la distance.

" Je vais... " Commença-t-elle, elle chercha sa tablette ses yeux qui elle était toujours sur le sol.

Kara se pencha rapidement pour la ramasser avec nervosité.

" Si vous avez besoin de moi... Je serais... " Continua-t-elle en faisant des gestes vers son bureau avant de partir précipitamment.

Cat regarda son assistante s'éloigner avec confusion, mais cela ne l'empêcha de pincer ses lèvres en un léger sourire en pensant à quel point elle pouvait être adorable des fois. Cependant quelque chose tracassait Kara, tout le reste de la journée son assistante ne la regarda pas dans ses yeux et tremblait en lui tendant son repas, son café et ses documents. De plus elle était presque certaine que Kara avait cassé trois de ses stylos. Cat soupira une énième fois en voyant Kara retourner à son bureau nerveusement.

C'était une journée chargée car le nouveau exemplaire de de son magazine allait sortir le lendemain, elle ne voulait donc pas de distractions pouvant ralentir sa sortie. Malgré le comportement étrange de Kara, tout se passait pour le mieux et c'est pour cela qu'elle décida de ne pas faire remarquer à son assistante son attitude. Cependant en fin de journée, quand presque tout était bouclé sa curiosité prit le dessus et elle appela la jeune femme.

" Miss Grant ? " Demanda Kara en posant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Cat lui fit signe de la suivre sur son balcon pour qu'elles aient un peu d'intimité même s'il ne restait plus grand monde dans le bâtiment.

" Assied toi. " Dit-elle en désignant son canapé.

Kara s'assit en serrant ses jambes et posant ses mains dessus, montrant inconsciemment à sa patronne qu'elle n'était pas sereine.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec toi aujourd'hui Keira ? "

" M... Moi ? Rien, rien. Tout va bien. " Répondit-elle en bégayant, ne convainquant personne.

Cat leva les yeux au ciel en s'approchant de Kara, en la voyant se diriger vers elle la jeune s'enfonça dans le canapé.

" Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, toute la journée tu as été comme un chiot avec sa queue entre les jambes... Donc Keira, je te le demande encore une fois... Qu'est-ce que qui ne va pas avec toi ? " Continua-t-elle en s'approchant toujours.

Kara prit un air apeuré à chaque pas que faisait sa patronne.

" Et bon Dieu pourquoi tu as soudainement peur de moi ? Je n'ai... "

" Vous ne portez pas de sous vêtements ! " S'exclama soudainement Kara.

Cat écarquilla les yeux et Kara se mit à rougir faisant grandement concurrence à la couleur de sa cape quand elle volait autour de la ville. La journaliste ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se trouva à cours de mots, comment Kara le savait-elle ?

" Je suis désolée Miss Grant... Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'en rendre compte. " Continua Kara même si elle savait qu'elle était en train de s'enfoncer. " Je... Je suis désolée d'avoir... Mon comportement... C'est votre faute en fait ! "

Cat recula d'un pas en levant un sourcil.

" Ma faute ? "

" Oui ! Vous savez que j'aime les belles femmes... Je veux dire après Cate Blanchett il y a un an ! " Répondit-elle en croisant les bras et en faisant la moue.

Cat se rappela soudain de la rencontre de son assistante avec l'actrice lors d'une réception aux Oscars. Kara était libéralement tombée sur Cate en la voyant et avait passé les deux minutes suivantes à l'excuser tout faisant son éloge sur sa carrière et sa beauté sous le regard amusé de Cate, son mari et de Cat. Suite à ce léger incident elle avait passé les deux mois suivants à taquiner son assistante sur son béguin pour l'actrice.

" Et pourtant vous continuez à venir ici habillée dans toutes ces robes qui ne laisse presque plus de place à mon imagination et... et... "

Cat regarda avec amusement Kara se perdre dans ses explications tout en gigotant sur le canapé. Elle se demanda à nouveau comment son assistante s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avait pas mit de sous vêtements aujourd'hui. Elle avait dû bien regarder... Soudain son cœur se mit à accélérer en décidant de son prochain mouvement.

" Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi c'est ma faute, je ne m'habille pas pour toi Keira... " Dit-elle d'une voix traînante.

Bon, c'était peut être un mensonge. Elle ne s'habillait pas exactement pour Kara mais elle avait déjà remarqué que son assistante passait un certain temps à la regarder durant le travail, elle ne voulait donc pas lui montrer quelque chose d'inesthétique. Voilà tout.

" Je... je sais Miss Grant. " Répondit-elle en rougissant d'avantage se sentant soudain stupide.

Cat sourit avec satisfaction en regardant son assistante se décomposer de plus en plus puis elle s'approcha à nouveau d'elle, pour s'arrêter juste avant que leurs jambes ne se touchent. Kara qui était toujours assise sur le canapé dû lever ses yeux pour croiser le regard de sa patronne.

" Donc tu penses que je n'ai pas de sous vêtements. " Dit Cat d'une voix légèrement prédatrice.

Kara hocha timidement la tête, ne se faisant plus confiance pour continuer la conversation.

" Mais est-ce que tu en es sure à cent pour cent ? "

Les lèvres de Kara tremblèrent légèrement car oui elle en était sure, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'avouer à Cat sans lui confesser qu'elle était Supergirl et qu'elle avait utiliser ses pouvoirs sur elle.

Prenant son absence de réponse pour un non, Cat s'approcha une dernière fois laissant maintenant leurs jambes se toucher. Elle écarta ensuite légèrement ses jambes puis se pencha sur Kara et elle posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Kara pour prendre appui sur le canapé.

" Je pense que t'avoir appris deux ou trois choses sur le journalisme Kara. " Ronronna-t-elle près de son oreille, laissant le véritable non de son assistante traîner sur ses lèvres.

Kara quant à elle était figée sur place ne sachant pas quoi faire, jamais Cat n'avait été si proche d'elle, n'avait jamais prononcer son nom ainsi et jamais au grand jamais elle n'avait eut l'air aussi séduisante...

" Quand on a une théorie, il faut faire des recherches pour la confirmer ou non. Il serait mal vu de publier quelque chose de faux. " Continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux femmes. Cat attendait que son assistante fasse le prochain pas et Kara réfléchissant à vive allure, n'étant pas certaine de ce qu'elle devait faire. La plus jeune ferma les yeux pour laisser ses pouvoirs l'aider, elle entendit le cœur de Cat battre à tout rompre et il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'état d'excitation de l'autre femme.

Cat, le cœur battant, allait s'éloigner pensant qu'elle était allée trop loin et avait mal comprit les indices de la part de son assistante quand elle sentit des doigts la frôler au niveau de son genoux et les yeux de yeux de Kara s'ouvrirent brusquement. Cat inspira un grand coup et ses mains serrèrent le dossier du canapé quand les doigts de Kara remontèrent lentement vers son entre jambe.

Ses jambes se mirent à trembler lorsque les doigts de Kara arrivèrent enfin à leur destination. Les deux femmes gémirent en même temps quand Kara laissa ses doigts errer dans le plis de Cat. Kara s'émerveilla en sentant humidité de l'autre femme tout en sachant qu'elle en était la cause.

" Alors ? " Demanda Cat la voix rauque après quelques secondes.

Se sentant soudain audacieuse Kara utilisa son bras libre pour attirer Cat contre elle, la faisant s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux.

" Je ne suis pas sûre. " Murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Cat.

Ella continua de laisser ses doigts errer sur l'intimité de sa patronne.

" Je pense que je devrais continuer de faire des recherches plus..."

La jeune femme laissa sa phrase en suspens une demi seconde.

" Approfondies. " Dit-elle en insérant en même un doigt en Cat.

Cette dernière serra ses jambes contre les cuisses de Kara en haletant. L'assistante sourit diaboliquement avant de laisser son pouce frotter le clitoris de Cat.

" Qu'en dites-vous Miss Grant ? " Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Cat gémit avant d'attraper le cou de Kara et de la tirer dans un baiser rugueux. La plus jeune laissa son pouce continuer de bouger contre Cat tout en accueillant la langue de Cat contre la sienne. Elles savaient que quelqu'un pouvait les interrompre à tout moment mais aucune d'elles ne voulaient arrêter ce qu'elles avaient commencé. Kara continua de travailler sous la robe de Cat tandis que celle ci se balançait contre elle sans honte. L'héroïne gardait ses yeux sur Cat en se disant que c'était l'expérience la plus torride qu'elle ait jamais connu. Elle eut envie de plonger sa bouche dans le décolleté de sa patronne pour jouer ses seins mais la toute petite partie raisonnable d'elle savait que c'était trop risquée. Si elle commençait à déshabiller Cat, elle ne serrait pas capable de s'arrêter à temps si quelqu'un venait. Elle dû même s'empêcher de marquer la femme contre elle qui gémissait doucement la tête en arrière lui offrant ainsi inconsciemment son cou.

Soudain Cat se tendit et poussa un gémissement satisfait puis se laissa tomber mollement contre elle. Kara sentait le souffle rapide de Cat, puis la plus âgée bougea légèrement et déposa un chaste baiser sur son cou. Kara sourit puis retira doucement ses doigts qui étaient enterrés profondément en Cat la faisant doucement grogner. Cat leva les yeux vers elle puis gémit à nouveau en voyant son assistante porter ses doigts à sa bouche pour la goûter. Kara prit bien le temps de lécher le plaisir de Cat qui se trouvait sur ses doigts en la regardant intéressement.

" Je pense que mes recherches... "

Kara ne finit pas sa phrase car elle entendit brusquement un bruit, elle tourna sa tête vers son origine et comprit qu'il s'agissait de Donovan qui venait apporter les dernières impressions que Cat avait demandé plus tôt. Elle se leva rapidement avec Cat toujours sur ses genoux puis elle l'aida à se stabiliser avant de s'éloigner.

" Je m'en occupe. " Dit-elle sérieusement comme pour rassurer l'autre femme qu'elle contrôlait la situation et impulsivement elle prit son visage entre les mains et posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de disparaître rapidement.

Cat qui avait toujours les jambes tremblantes sourit en se sentant rougir après ce simple baiser puis entendit son assistante parler avec Donovan. Elle replaça correctement sa robe et ses cheveux... En bref elle essaya de ne pas ressembler à quelqu'un qui venait d'avoir un orgasme sous les doigts de son assistante quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle espéra que son aura habituelle qui effrayait certains de ses employés allait faire le reste. D'un pas confiant elle se dirigea donc vers son bureau pour trouver Kara et Donovan penchés sur les dernières planches de son magazine.

" Enfin... J'ai faillit attendre. " Dit-elle froidement.

Kara leva un regard amusée vers elle tandis que Donovan eut l'air un peu apeuré.

" Je suis désolé Miss Grant, j'ai fait au plus vite. "

La reine des médias ne répondit pas et s'approcha de son assistante, elle s'arrêta juste à côté d'elle pour regarder les planches. Rapidement elle les balaya des yeux et vit que ses dernières exigences avaient été respectées.

" Hum... " Fredonna-t-elle pensivement, il semblait que c'était presque terminé.

Elle leva les yeux vers Donovan qui attendait nerveusement.

" Et bien ça ira pour aujourd'hui Donovan. "

Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna rapidement du bureau de sa patronne.

" Envoi ça à l'impression. " Dit-elle à Kara.

Son assistante hocha la tête et commença à l'éloigner quand elle sentit une main sur ses fesses, Cat la caressa un instant puis la pinça légèrement avant retirer sa main. Kara sourit coquettement en se retournant vers Cat qui lui rendit son sourire en se léchant les lèvres. La jeune femme lui fit clin un d'œil avant de s'éloigner en laissant ses hanches se balancer un peu plus que le nécessaire sous le regard satisfait de Cat. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle faisait avec Kara, mais elle avait hâte de découvrir la suite des événements, surtout si ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt était le genre de réaction qu'elle aurait de la part de Kara quand elle ne mettait rien sous ses robes. Avec malice Cat se dit qu'elle allait très certainement faire des économies en sous vêtements...

 **Fin.**


End file.
